Distractions
by dancer-me
Summary: A small training accident causes Sakura to acquire an uncomfortable splinter in a difficult to access place on her own. Naruto, feeling guilty for the whole situation but ignorant of the cause, demands that he be able to help her remove it. lemon


**(AN)** **I couldn't get this one-shot idea out of my head while I was trying to write in "Intense Land", so here it is! I need to evict this lemony writer's block!**

**::Warning:: this is graphic, otherwise known as smut. If you're young and/or impressionable, I suggest you avert your eyes. 16+ only! You have been warned! O_O**

**Please read, relish, and review! =D**

* * *

><p>Sakura grabbed hold of the sturdy tree branch and flipped herself up and over it. Reaching into her pack as she sprinted down the tree limb, she wrapped her fingers around a kunai.<p>

Gripping the weapon firmly in her hand, she pulled it out and swiped at the shadow clone that was barrelling down upon her. Her opponent disappeared in a puff of smoke and she flipped back off the branch, landing with the grace of a cat on the dirt ground below.

Ducking to avoid a kick, she grabbed the orange clad leg and flung him into a nearby tree, watching as the man warped into a wooden log and thumped down upon the grass.

Sakura heard a rustle and spun around, raising her kunai once more and prepared to deflect any weapons thrown her way.

She paused.

Blinked.

Lowered her weapon.

He was taking off his shirt.

Sakura wondered briefly if this was another one of Naruto Uzumaki's sneaky techniques to throw an opponent off in battle, like his Sexy Jutsu. However, she dropped the thought almost as soon as it entered her mind. Naruto had zero appreciation for his gorgeous physique – there was no way he would even _think_ to use it as a distraction.

Sakura took the brief reprieve from their early morning training to brush some sweat from her brow and stretch out her fingers. They had recently begun to ache in protest to being slammed repetitively into tree trunks and solid ground.

She and Naruto had been sparring steadily for a few hours now, having woken up, once again, at the crack of dawn in order to secure the best training spot in the forest.

Well, Naruto thought it was the best training spot, she really didn't have much of a say in it. Although, she was beginning to be convinced that it was his favourite because of its relatively close proximity to the most direct route to Konoha and the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" he called out, and Sakura looked up from her hands and back at her blond teammate. Her _shirtless_ blond teammate, whose muscular chest and washboard abs were glistening with sweat from the exertion of their training mixed with the day's oppressive heat.

He flexed his muscles and jumped up and down gleefully, like removing that constricting piece of cloth had brightened his day by several thousand watts and he was ready to go for round two hundred and seven.

Sakura sighed and tried to tear her eyes away from staring at his bare chest.

She'd seen Naruto topless before. Many times, in fact, and hadn't even bat an eyelash. That was, of course, before she'd suddenly noticed a couple weeks ago that he wasn't twelve anymore, but rather a grown eighteen year old man who had matured a bit since their days as Gennin.

Sakura attempted to hide her blush as she poised her forearm up in front of her face, kunai in hand.

_What was she doing?_

This gleeful, sweating, gorgeously half-naked man was still _Naruto_. And yet she'd woken up on several warm nights from dreams, feeling hot and bothered, with images of him on her mind. With memories of her night-time imaginings involving him smiling, naked in her bed and meeting her every need refusing to leave her.

Sakura jumped back and dodged his fist as he came at her, his cerulean blue eyes sharp and focused on his moves, completely unaware of the thoughts that were dominating the pink-haired kunoichi's mind.

Sakura caught his next fist and pushed him back, flicking out her left leg and swiping at his feet, knocking him off balance. He wasn't prepared to go down alone, however, and he latched onto her as he tumbled back.

Letting out an "Eeep!" as her move to jump back away from him was thwarted, Sakura felt herself falling forward into her teammate.

Not wanting to end up pressed against Naruto's bare chest, her faint pink blush in full view, Sakura flung her weight forward and tumbled through a somersault next to him, sliding up and onto her shins.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow, lifting his other arm to lightly ruffle his hair as he smiled at her bashfully.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," He looked down at his chest, somewhat glistening in the sunlight, "I'm all sweaty..."

Yeah, that's why she hadn't wanted to end up sprawled on top of him. _She'd go with that._

Naruto threw his body weight forward and jumped back up onto his feet, digging his heels into the ground and getting ready to resume the fight.

Was she ever going to be able to look at him again without seeing images from her shameless dreams?

Sakura deflected three shuriken flying towards her and continued to dodge his onslaught of taijutsu. Round two hundred and eight.

She had been doing such a good job these past few weeks of suppressing those dreams from her mind, only allowing them to creep back in during the dark, lonely hours of the night when she was alone.

But then he had to go and take his shirt off, completely innocently and entirely unaware of what kind of mental sabotage he had instigated with that simple move, and suddenly the slightly foggy image she'd had of him in her dreams became one in incredibly high definition.

_Gods_, now all his shadow clones were topless too!

Sakura let out a growl, irritated with her teammate for unknowingly obtaining the upper hand in this battle.

She was going to find a way to smack him into a tree; that would make her feel better and work as a release for her pent up frustration over the injustice of it all.

This was _Naruto!_

Sakura ran up the side of a tree and kicked away a shadow clone that was jumping at her head on. She made to move further up the tree in order to get a better view of their arena and locate the perfect tree to smack her topless teammate through when she felt a sandaled foot connect with her side, knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling down through the branches to the ground below.

Sakura let out a sharp gasp as she felt one of the branches bite into her upper thigh before cracking off at the force of her decent. She didn't have enough time to flip around and land on her feet, and so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to prepare herself as much as possible for her oncoming impact with the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura's eyes flew open as she heard Naruto call out her name in panic, his voice much closer to her than she would've figured. Instead of hitting the ground with a rough _thud_, she felt her body become encased in bare, solid arms and pressed up against Naruto's warm chest as he caught her.

Naruto skid to a stop, his momentum evidence that he had rushed to catch her before she connected with the ground.

"_Shit,_ Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! I thought you'd see through my trick and notice me coming at you! Shit, _shit_ – are you okay? Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice squeaked as his panic meter went up another notch at her lack of response. He shook her a bit in his arms, as if jostling her would fix anything that had been broken.

It certainly wasn't going to un-break her _ego_, that was for sure. Naruto was right - she _should_ have seen through his trick of sending a clone to attack her head-on while he snuck in along the side. But she _hadn't_, because she'd been too damn distracted by –

"Naruto!" she snapped as he continued to panic, his arms tightening around her, "I'm okay – really. My mind was just somewhere else and – ouch! – you can put me down now." Sakura cringed as she brushed her thighs together once more and yup, there was definitely something stuck in there that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Ouch?" Naruto questioned, having caught her exclamation while she'd shifted around in his arms, "Sakura-chan, did I hurt you?" His panic meter was spiking again.

_No, _her stupidity had hurt her. And that goddamned _tree_.

She gave said tree her best doom glare as she clamoured out of his strong arms and stood, legs slightly further apart than normal, but still not far enough to be obvious. She was going to have to go home and check that out.

"No, you didn't." She replied, even as she took a tentative step and cringed as her thighs brushed together, pushing the offending tree-piece-thing that was stuck in her upper thigh deeper into her leg and scratching at her.

"Sakura-chan..." from his concerned look, she could tell he didn't really believe her.

She tried to tack on a little bit of honesty in hopes that he'd bite and stop fussing over her in all his bare-chested glory. _So_ distracting.

"_You_ didn't hurt me," she amended, unable to keep a small smile from appearing on her face at the adorable look he had on, clearly somewhat relieved, "I think I got scratched on my way down through those branches though. I'm going to head home and check it out, okay? Let's call it a day."

Naruto frowned and fell in step beside her as she tried to walk, thighs awkwardly apart but still not quite enough to be obvious, towards her apartment.

"Why do you have to go home to check it out?" He questioned, his eyes glued to her as they walked, "if it's just a scratch then can't you check it out here?"

He was quiet a moment, and then: "is it serious? Are you bleeding? Sakura-chan, let me look!"

Sakura tensed and cringed, walking a little bit faster into Konoha and towards her home. Yeah, there was no way he was going to be looking where that _scratch_ was.

"It's not serious, and that's really not necessary Naruto. I'm a medic-nin, remember?"

He scrunched his nose and continued to follow her through the village, "Yeah, I know. An' that's why I'm wondering why you didn't just check it out back in the forest. It has to be serious if you couldn't look at it there! Sakura-chan, I'm _so sorr _–"

Sakura grit her teeth and tried desperately to resist the urge to grab him, shake him, and toss him through a few buildings just so she could get the chance to go home and deal with her problem, _privately_.

But scratching up that chest would be a crying shame, not to mention the angry villagers and the time she'd have to spend on repairs and –

Sakura stopped, grabbed his chin, and yanked his face down so that he was looking her straight in the eye.

"Naruto," she spoke calmly, evenly, even as a small blush crept up through her cheeks, "It's not serious. It's just in a... awkward place that I kind of need some privacy to look at, okay? Okay." Sakura watched what looked like realization dawn on his face.

With that, she dropped his chin and continued the rest of the way towards her apartment.

Not two seconds later Naruto had caught back up with her and was walking next to her yet again, that lost puppy concerned look back in his bright blue eyes.

"Let me help."

"WHAT?"

Naruto cringed as he took a couple steps back, waving his hands in front of him before returning his pleading gaze to her. "_Please_? It's my fault you got hurt..."

Sakura stared agape at Konoha's Number One Loudest Shinobi and pondered his kind offer for a moment.

"No."

Sakura turned on her heel and walked up the couple of steps into her apartment complex, heading for her home. Naruto still trailed behind her, clearly not having taken no for an answer.

"Sakura-ch_aaaaaa_n!"

As she unlocked the door to her house, Sakura tried to slip in fast enough to close the door on her persistent blond friend but to no avail. He slipped inside and dejectedly she shut and locked the door behind her.

If he were anyone else, she would have found herself wondering if his persistence was solely because he wanted the opportunity to get between her legs. But Naruto... he was probably oblivious to just _how_ awkwardly placed her 'scratch' was and was just genuinely concerned and feeling responsible for her discomfort.

She passed through the kitchen on her way to the bathroom and pointed towards a chair slightly pulled out from her table.

"Sit." She ordered, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down until he obediently plopped down on the piece of furniture. "I'm going to go...assess this. _Alone_." She added, as she watched him begin to attempt to offer his services again.

He mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he began to fiddle with the lining of his chair while she walked off into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Stepping out of her clothes and slipping on an oversized t-shirt she had left tossed over her shower curtain rail from earlier when she had woken up, Sakura sat on the edge of her tub and spread her legs, trying to get a better look at the offending object that kept scratching at her.

Unable to see anything but still feeling the discomfort, Sakura let out a frustrated sigh as she stood, spread her legs wider, and bent over. She groaned as soon as she noticed the small, thin and jagged wood sliver poking out of her upper thigh, further back and incredibly close to the juncture between her legs.

Sakura stood and dug through her medicine cabinet, searching for a pair of tweezers. Once she had the tiny metal tool in her hands she resumed her bent over stance, huffing and blowing at her bangs that refused to hang down, obscuring her vision.

She poked at the sliver with her tweezers, trying to clasp the piece of wood but constantly missing. The blood starting to rush to her head, Sakura swung her body up and slumped back down on the edge of her tub, irritated and somewhat... mortified.

God_dammit. _She was a shinobi! Why couldn't _she_ remove one _tiny_ little sliver from her person? The stupid piece of wood was awkwardly placed, and she really didn't want to revisit the dizzy, nauseating feeling of all the blood rushing to her head again. But what she also really didn't want was –

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed and dropped her head down into her hands. _This_ was going to be hard. _This_ was going to be unbelievably embarrassing. _This_ was going to be –

_**Knock.**_

"Sakura-chaaaan?"

Sakura jumped up to her feet and threw the bathroom door open, staring down Naruto as his hand was poised to knock again.

"_You."_ She said, masking her intense embarrassment over what was to come with her irritation with herself. If she'd only focused more on the battle and less on his naked – "You said you want to help, right? Well, I...need your help."

Naruto smiled happily as he followed her back out into the kitchen, where she sat down on the chair he had previously occupied before concerned impatience had consumed him after all of one minute.

"What can I do for you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at him, standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, bouncing around slightly on the balls of his feet as if he was completely incapable of standing still.

He was still shirtless. Had he really left his shirt on the forest floor when he'd elected to follow her back home? Her eyebrow twitched. Of course he had. None of her shirts would fit him – except maybe the one she was wearing but _no_, not _going_ there – and so she'd have to endure his abs, so completely and utterly _there_, for the rest of this ordeal.

She glanced down as she fiddled with the tweezers in her hand before looking up at him once more.

"I have a sliver."

"Okay."

"Stuck in my upper leg."

"Okay."

"_Really_ upper leg."

"Okay."

"Naruto." She ground out from between her teeth, his density or whatever the hell it was finally snapping her patience, "It's right up by my panty line, okay? And it's really uncomfortable, so if you'd be so kind as to take these," she waved her hand holding the tweezers, "and pull it out for me, I may love you forever."

Sakura watched as a small blush tinged the Kyuubi container's cheeks. _Ah_, so he got it now. She was fairly sure she had a very prominent blush of her own.

Scratch that – she _knew_ her face was red with embarrassment, and she quickly hid in the palm of her left hand, the particular arm having been propped up on the table next to her where she'd moved to drop off the tweezers.

Naruto seemed to snap out of _holy shit_ land and back into the land of innocent devotion.

"I'll get it out for you, Sakura-chan! I promise!"

Naruto kneeled down in front of her chair, getting into a comfortable position to start looking for that sliver. He assumed it was in a really uncomfortable place and hard to get to her on her own, and so he figured it had to be up near the juncture between her legs and further back a bit.

Happy that she had finally conceded to letting him fix something that he felt was entirely his fault, he ran his hands up her smooth legs and began to push them apart as soon as he reached her thighs.

Sakura bit her lip and desperately tried to control the shudder that wanted to wrack through her body at the feeling of his hands running up her legs and spreading them, revealing her panties to him in all their flimsy white glory.

She peeked at him through a part in her fingers and found herself looking at a man in deep concentration. His blue eyes were focused between her legs as he continued to run his hands innocently up her thighs, pushing her legs even further apart.

"Hmmm..." Naruto released a small puff of air as he slid closer between her legs, peering at her underwear and what appeared to be scratches up near it on the adjacent thigh. "I thiiink I see it... one sec, Sakura-chan."

Sakura "Eeep!"'d once more as she felt him wrap one arm around her waist and pull her closer to him and just partially off the chair. Naruto reached up and grabbed the tweezers off the table.

"I need you to spread your legs just a l_iiiiiii_ttle bit more for me and – Hah! – I see it!" Naruto's triumphant look quickly vanished as he sidled between her legs even more, bringing his head even closer to the pointy object and brushing his hair against her thigh as he moved. "Shit, Sakura-chan that looks uncomfortable. I am _so_ sorry –"

Sakura was still trying to keep her breathing even, what with the incredible trouble he was causing with his head poised as it was between her legs and brushing up against her thighs. She would survive this. _She would survive this_.

"Naruto, it's _okay_. Apology accepted – now take it _out._" She growled, trying not to squirm as his big hand, slightly rough from all his gloveless training, reached up to her hip bone and slid down towards her panties and grasped her thigh. Tweezers in hand, he leaned in closer, secured the sliver between the tongs and plucked.

Sakura released a sigh of relief at the small sharp pain she felt signifying the capture of that _stupid_ sliver.

"There we go!" Naruto cheered happily, depositing the tweezers and the sliver on the table before leaning back in between her legs and kissing the spot the wood piece had previously been embedded. Sakura's whole body went rigid at the contact.

"All better." He breathed out, head still between her legs analysing the scratches her crash through the trees _because of him_ had caused. Should they put something on those? Naruto blinked when he noticed Sakura's complete lack of movement.

Glancing up at her but still not moving from his position, he took in her wide jade eyes, and her fists, grabbing at her table and chair so tightly that her knuckles were going white. _Shit_, was she okay? Had he done something to her? Oh crap, what had he done _now –_

Naruto's eyes widened as the latest events in this whole situation caught up with him.

He was perched between her legs, his face mere inches from her underwear. He looked back at the juncture between her thighs now and the spot he had previously kissed. A small blush returned to his face full force.

This was his _Sakura-chan_, girl of his dreams.

Tentatively, he leaned in and, once more, brushed his lips against her skin.

Placing his hands on her thighs as he did so, he felt her body becoming noticeably tenser even as he felt her squirm a bit in his hold.

"N-Naruto!" She squeaked out, but still she made no move to shove him away.

Wanting to make her squirm some more and testing how far he could go without getting pummelled, Naruto began to trail kisses up her inner thigh, slowly, languidly, until he made it back up to the thin white fabric that was covering her womanhood. Naruto's cheeks burned at the thought.

Sakura couldn't stop fidgeting at the feel of his lips on her thigh. She didn't know what was going _on_, but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. She felt like she had no control over her body anymore as his lips moved closer and closer to her panties. Would he...? She found herself sincerely hoping he would.

Naruto felt her squirming still as he came to a halt at the end of her thigh. He gulped, leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss to her womanhood through her panties. Sakura gasped, and he felt intoxicated by the assault on his senses.

Her gasping, her squirming, her _scent_. In that moment he felt more powerful than he ever had and, at the same time, terrified that she was going to ask him to stop after he had only just started.

"Sakura-chan..." he exhaled her name against her, and Sakura couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling of his hot breath caressing her.

Liking her moan, Naruto leaned in once more and kissed her harder, longer, and darted out his tongue against the thin fabric.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, feeling his hot tongue pressed against her through her underwear. Gods, she could feel herself becoming wet from more than just his tongue.

Naruto felt the dampness in her panties and wondered if his lick had been responsible for that. Not wanting to soil her undergarments lest he have to deal with her physical rage later, he slipped a finger underneath the small cloth and pulled, tugging the garment down her legs. He shifted back a bit to pull the cloth off her ankles before depositing it on the floor and repositioning himself where he had previously been.

He paused for a moment, taking in her delicate pink curls. Not wanting to risk looking at her eyes and seeing something that told him he'd gone too far, he placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and leaned in close, pressing a kiss against her damp womanhood.

Sakura bit her lip and threw her head back, subconsciously spreading her legs wider for him. She didn't want him to see her face and misinterpret her painfully aroused expression as a sign that she wanted him to stop. On the contrary, she _never_ wanted this man to stop.

Naruto felt her legs open wider, and he grinned against her mound as he kissed her again, this time licking at the moisture that had accumulated between her folds.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura call out his name breathily at his action, and so he continued lapping at her while he ran his hands over her thighs.

_Gods_, he hadn't meant to end up doing this to her. This was only the kind of thing he got the opportunity to do in his dreams. When he'd offered to help her with her problem, he hadn't once thought about this scenario unfolding. Not until after the sliver had been taken out and he'd innocently leaned in to kiss her wound better.

Naruto darted his tongue between her folds and held her still as she jerked up against him. She released her death grip on the furniture and delved her fingers into his hair, pulling his head closer to her.

Sakura felt her whole body overheating. But whenever his tongue lapped at her and she felt him brush against her clit it was like the rest of her body didn't exist while she burned everywhere that he touched.

"N-Naruto..." she moaned as he held her steady while he ate her and drank her in, his tongue moving deeper and slipping inside of her. Her abdomen felt tight but try as she might, she couldn't manage to bring herself close enough to him.

She tried to tighten her thighs around him as his ministrations overwhelmed her but his strong hands held her in place, not letting her do much more than hold his hair and lean near him, gasping as he plunged his tongue in and out of her.

"N-N-Naru..." she gasped as searing heat made its way through her body and raced down to her core.

"Ahn!" Sakura shouted as she came against her teammate's tongue, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm. She tried to take deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself as Naruto pulled away, retracting that amazing tongue back into his mouth after licking his lips.

Naruto groaned at the sight of her, shaking and still gripping his hair like she couldn't bear to let him go. She was flushed and breathing hard and in that moment he realized what exactly he'd just done.

"S-Sakura-chan..." he spoke, surprised by the gruffness of his voice, "did you just – did I –" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sakura's hand slid down from his hair to cup his face and pull him forward, pushing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss.

Naruto moaned deep in the back of his throat as his hands ran up from her thighs to grasp her waist as he kneeled in front of her, kissing her back as best he could.

Sakura angled her mouth against his and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips but not really caring as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and held him tightly against her as she licked at his bottom lip.

Naruto felt her soft tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting her slip inside his moist cavern. He shot his tongue out to meet hers as they battled for dominance. Normally he would relinquish anything and everything to this beautiful pink-haired kunoichi, but this was a matter he refused to fail to impress her on.

Pushing his tongue forward, Naruto explored every part of her mouth, running his appendage over her teeth and across her palate, relishing the vibrations in her mouth as she moaned at his actions. He felt himself harden even more, causing an almost unbearable tightness in his pants.

Sakura slid her hands down from his face once she was convinced he wasn't going anywhere and ran her hands down his neck, shoulders, and down across his chest. She pinched his nipple and she felt him jerk against her; felt his hardness pressed up against her through his pants as she wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Naruto groaned into her mouth as Sakura continued to run her hands down his chest and over his abdomen, playing with his nipples and pressing herself harder against him. His knees began to protest against being pressed against the hard floor, and so he slid his hands down her waist to cup her bottom and pulled her up and against him.

"Wha-" Sakura broke the kiss in surprise as Naruto picked her up off the chair and stood.

"Naruto, what are you do-" But Naruto caught her lips once more with his as he switched spots with her, sitting down on her chair and pulling her down to straddle his lap, her legs never relenting their hold around his waist.

Sakura moaned as she settled on his lap, his rigid member pressed tightly against her through the fabric of his pants. She sucked on his bottom lip before trailing kisses down his jaw, licking at his throat as she made her way down to suck on his collarbone, her fingers never stopping their sweet torture on his nipples.

"S-S-Sakura-chan," Naruto gasped, drowning in the feeling of her soft, capable hands all over his body and her lips, torturing his shoulders as she licked, sucked, _nipped_ him.

He slid his hands up under her large shirt, groaning at the smooth nakedness that met his touch as he caressed her abdomen and travelled north towards her breasts.

Sakura gasped as she felt Naruto's strong hands cup her breasts through her bra, his hands tentatively kneading her mounds. She wanted more than that – she wanted her fantasies – she wanted to feel his firm, calloused hands on her bare skin.

Sakura tore herself away from his neck as she leaned back and reached her arms down to grip the hem of her shirt, tugging the garment up and over her head before tossing it onto her kitchen floor, forgotten. She didn't waste a second as she reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the underwear slip to the floor to join her t-shirt.

Sakura gazed into Naruto's deep blue eyes as he drank her nakedness in, his eyes roaming her flushed skin before running back up her form to meet her hesitant jade orbs. She was practically _jumping_ him. Granted, if he had a problem with this he definitely wasn't showing it.

Naruto tried to memorize every curve of her body; every inch of her skin as his teammate and wet dream straddled him, naked. Naruto slid his hands back up her waist, up her back and around to cup her breasts once more. He growled softly at the feel of her naked flesh in his hands.

Sakura gasped as his hands cupped her, her nipples tightening as he rubbed his thumb across them and around them slowly, lazily. She bit her lip as she felt heat begin to pool between her legs once again.

Naruto slid one of his hands from her breast and down her back, and Sakura's mewl of dissatisfaction was quickly replaced by a whimper as Naruto bent forward and sucked her neglected nipple into his mouth, laving the hardened point with his tongue.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out as he nipped her breast, his hand squeezing and kneading the other. She grasped his hair once more and leaned in as close to him as she could, taking in the heat radiating from his body and loving his closeness as he switched his mouth's attentions to her other breast.

Still, she wanted more of him, and she bent her head down and captured his ear in her mouth, sucking on his appendage and licking at the shell while she massaged her fingers in his hair. She moaned into his ear as his lips tightened on her nipple, an obvious reaction to the torture she was bestowing upon him. Liking the vibrations he was making in his throat, Sakura gently bit his ear.

Naruto released her nipple and immediately Sakura missed his hot mouth as she was exposed to the relative coolness of her kitchen.

"_Sakura-chan._" Naruto's voice was deeper than normal and gravelly as he pulled back his head, slipping his ear from her lips and capturing her lips in his once more.

His ears were sensitive, and if she kept up with her sexy ministrations he was going to end up coming in his pants. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard, her mouth hot and wet against his as he lifted his hands to toy with her breasts once more.

He groaned as Sakura squirmed a top him, her mound brushing against his hard-on while she struggled to get closer to him and deal with his teasing.

Sakura _needed_ to feel him pressed against her. She yanked her fingers from his hair and pulled his hands from her breasts, linking her fingers with his as she pressed her chest against his.

"Gah!" Naruto choked out around her tongue as he felt her wet nipples press against his, her whole upper body molded against him as if she was always meant to be there.

He was hot all over and every single thing she did was so _sexy_.

He bit her lip as he pulled his tongue from her mouth and breathed hard, mere inches from her lips.

"Sakura-chan..." He panted, still trying to suck in air and control himself, "You're driving me crazy..."

Sakura released his hands from hers and encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She breathed in his distinct scent, mixed with sweat and the trees from the forest they had trained in.

Blushing, she whispered into his ear, "You've been driving me crazy since you took off your shirt."

A small disbelieving laugh escaped his throat as he pulled her closer, groaning at the friction caused as she slid once more against his member.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he bent his head to trail kisses down her neck, "I didn't notice..."

She slid her hands down his arms, her fingertips trailing over his muscles. "There are lots of things we don't notice..." she breathed out, thinking of all the years she'd spent completely unappreciative of this man.

Naruto released her neck from his torturous ministrations as he pulled back his head to look into her jade eyes, his own eyes soft, loving and hazy with need.

"Tell me what you want," he asked, hoping her answer would be what he desperately wanted to hear from the woman he'd loved since he was twelve years old. Somewhat unfairly, he slipped his hand down from her hip and delved a finger between her folds, groaning at the heat emanating from her womanhood.

Sakura gasped into his ear as she rubbed herself against his finger, her words caught in her throat.

"I want you inside me, Naruto." She pleaded, finally finding her ability to form words.

Naruto slipped another finger inside her, loving that her squirms and gasps for air were because of him.

Sakura bit back another moan as she clenched herself around his fingers, desperately trying to concentrate on forming a coherent sentence.

"_You_," she gasped, her mouth wet against his neck, "I want _you_ inside me." And for emphasis, she pressed her body more against him, grinding against his clothed member and his slick fingers.

With a deep growl, Naruto stood up, pink haired teammate in his arms and deposited her on her kitchen table. Sakura gasped as the coolness of the table top met her naked body, even as she watched Naruto discard his pants and step in between her legs.

He crashed his lips down upon hers, hands gripping her hips as he pulled her close, the feeling of her soft, hot skin against his completely intoxicating.

"_Naruto..." _she begged, lifting her hands to play with her erect nipples, painful from her arousal and their neglect.

The blond groaned as he watched her play with herself while she gazed up at him, her jade eyes glazed over with desire.

Not needing to be told again, he pulled back and positioned his hard member at her hot entrance. Had she done this before? Would she be okay? Naruto began to push himself inside of her, moaning as he slid against her slickness. She was definitely wet enough for him.

Sakura was nodding at him, reassuring him that he could move deeper into her. Naruto grit his teeth and pushed the rest of the way into her, burying his cock entirely within her hot core.

"Ahn-Naru-!" She called out, squeezing herself around his member, revelling in the experience of feeling completely _filled_.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto panted, bending over her and pressing his chest against hers as she released her breasts to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Y-you're so – ughn, _tight_."

Sakura moaned into his ear as he slowly slid out of her to his tip before plunging back in, gasping as once again her tightness assaulted him. He started at a slow rhythm, worried about hurting her and still aware of the scratches on her thighs, sliding in and out of her as a thin layer of sweat began to form all over his body.

After a minute Sakura began to claw at Naruto's back, desperate for him to go faster, slide into her _harder_. What was that she had thought earlier about it being a shame if he got all scratched up...? She couldn't really bring herself to care anymore as he picked up his pace, pounding into her faster and harder now, his groin slapping against her as he held her tight and close.

"N-Naruto... AHN!" She moaned loudly as he hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars, her whole body tightening and searing hot against his touch.

Sakura's pants beneath him were almost too much; he was going to come any second now into her tight heat, but _Gods_ he absolutely refused to let go before she came.

"C-come for me," Naruto gasped into her ear, as he lifted her up against him, pressing his chest against hers as he pumped into her, "_Sakura._"

Sakura screamed as she came, his voice panting her name into her ear hitting her like a tidal wave. Her orgasm crashed through her and she shook in his arms, gasping out his name in incoherent syllables as he thrust into her a couple more times before she felt him come inside of her.

Naruto held her close as he leaned down on top of her on the table, resting most of his body weight on his forearm beside her as he tried not to crush her. He took in ragged breaths of air and tried to regulate his heartbeat as his heart thumped wildly in his chest after the crazy _amazing_sex he'd just had with Sakura.

Naruto scrunched his brow as he felt cool healing chakra on his back. Exerting quite a bit of effort to lift his forehead up off the table, he looked curiously down at his dishevelled pink cherry blossom.

She smiled bashfully up at him, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I did a bit of a number on your back," Sakura admitted, smiling into his gorgeous, confused blue eyes. Of course he hadn't noticed her clawing at him as he took her.

_Gods_, she'd just had sex with Naruto Uzumaki. Talk about adding physical experience to the hot dreams she knew she'd be having for the rest of her life at this rate.

After finishing healing his back, Sakura rested against the table top and lifted a hand to cup the side of his face.

"You know," she started as he stared back at her, leaning his cheek into her palm, "I never thought I'd lose my virginity to you on my kitchen counter."

A small laugh escaped his lips even as his eyes told her how happy he was to have been her first.

"I guess I'd always imagined I'd lose it in my bed." She rambled on, not really sure what to do now as she lost herself in his warm and loving gaze, "What with it being you and all I envisioned candlelight and –"

Naruto leaned his head down and captured her lips in his in a sweet and tender kiss.

He pulled back, and Sakura raised a delicate pink brow at the fox-like grin he had on his face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" he questioned, smiling down at her.

"Mhm?"

"You don't have to get another splinter before you let me do this to you again, do you?"

Sakura let out a small laugh.

"God, Naruto, you can do _that_ whenever you want to."

Naruto grinned wider and he brought his lips down to hers for another deep kiss.

Sakura briefly wondered what she'd gotten herself into before she lost herself entirely in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This got d<strong>_**iiiiii**_**rtier than I'd initially planned. In fact, I think this just might be the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Ah well, this was so fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed and will let me know by reviewing! =D**

**Review alerts make for a happy dancer-me! ^_^**

**Ps. I believe in the birth control jutsu! (and in my happy little Naruto world STI's don't exist. Woo-hoo, let's all go there!)**

**Now back to the word document to complete chapter 14 of Stand Alone! *skips off giddily before realizing how unfluffy her next update is going to be***

**Actually, I'm going to go to sleep first.**

**~dancer-me**


End file.
